Girls' private time
by Hatsy06
Summary: Yuzu and Mei oneshot. What happens when Mei catches Yuzu fantasizing about her? Read to find out.


**Hi guys, thank you for giving my story a shot, hope you enjoy it :)**

**I don't own any citrus characters of course. **

**Chapter 1: Does Mei like cuddling?**

It was a late evening at Aihara's house, Yuzu was alone in her room, focused on reading new manga she bought yesterday after school- against the rules, that's obvious.

"Aww, that's so cute"

By her excited face we can tell it was a yuri romance, it seems our careless blonde lost track of time while reading her book, the student council president has already made her way to home and then their bedroom, totally unnoticed.

"I wish Mei was into cuddling just as Luka is." Grumbled Yuzu staring at fictional manga character hugging her partner tightly.

"You wish?" Said younger girl teasingly.

"Eh, Mei!? How long have you been here?" Answered blonde with trembling voice.

"Just a while."

"Why didn't you call me or something?"

"Because your facial expressions were fanny." Said raven haired girl with smirk on her lips.

"E-eh? Don't make fun of me, Mei!"

It's always like this, Mei really enjoys playing with Yuzu's self confidence and as always, Yuzu's face turned red with this adorable confused expression of hers. After achieving her goal, younger girl gave blonde calming smile.

"So, you think I'm not into cuddling?"

"W-well, are you?"

"Honestly, I don't know, since I haven't been clingy to anybody for years." and that was an honest answer.

"M-maybe you should try?" Said blonde with a little hope in voice.

"Hm, maybe I should…" whispered dark haired girl with seducing voice.

Mei stopped for a while, thinking about the actions she's gonna do to her older sister, imagining herself being clingy to Yuzu made her feel a little embarrassed and comfy at the same time, of course her facial expression showed only peace and confidence. Yuzu instead was bundle of nerves, her flushing face showed confusion and desire, but also an innocence. Well, who wouldn't want to be close with person they love?

"S-so, you're always welcome, Mei." Said Yuzu trying to hide her shyness.

"So pardon me"

Mei climbed on the bed, where Yuzu was sitting, her heartbeat getting faster by every inch she's made, older girl gulped and blushed even more, she stayed still, observing her little sister's movements. Her stress was so noticeable, it made Mei chuckle a bit.

"Oh come on, I'm just going to hug you, don't be so nervous." said raven haired girl, still laughing a little.

"Y-yeah, I'm not nervous at all Mei, what are you talking about?!" Answered blonde with determination.

This words made Mei laugh even more. _Yuzu is __s__o cute, it just makes me want to tease her further. _Blondehowever was frustrated. _And __she's__ laughing of me again… but her chuckling face is adorable. _Older girl automatically held one of Mei's hands and put other on younger girl's cheek.

"You are beautiful when you smile." whispered blonde, moving closer. Her hands made its way to dark haired girl's shoulders. After hearing this words Mei calmed herself from laughing, instead she started observing older girl's actions. Blonde stared at younger girl's lips, eyes filled with lust. She moved forward, slowly, her hands drew Mei's face closer, after second she caught the other girl's lips. Mei was shocked by Yuzu's unusual behaviour and tried to break the kiss.

"Mff, Yuz- uhm?!"

Her eyes widened as she felt Yuzu's tongue moving inside her mouth, it was very unlike her, to do that kind of things. After a while, she started following older girls actions, their tongues moving together rhythmically. Mei put her hands gently on Yuzu's face and later on the neck, pulling blonde in her direction reducing distance between them. Encouraged by Mei's signals, Yuzu moved closer, their kiss becoming even deeper as blonde sat on other girl's laps, hands caressing her back. Quiet moans escaping from both of them, no one wanted to lost contact. Some time's passed and girls broke from kiss in an attempt to cumulate some air.

"T-that's rare of you, to just freely kiss me like this." Said dark haired girl, while snuggling her face into Yuzu's chest.

"Ah, sorry, I couldn't help myself." Answered blonde after calming her breathing.

"Don't apologize, I very much like that side of you as well." Whispered younger girl, backing her face off of Yuzu's breasts.

Mei looked up at her older sister, who was still sitting on her laps. It was time for her to return the favour. She embraced her sister's back closing distance between her lips and Yuzu's slender neck, lightly caressing at first, then pressing harder. Hearing Yuzu's quiet moaning of pleasure, dark haired girl continued leaving wet kisses down her nape, than collarbone and back up to her face.

_"Knock knock!" _At that sound both girls' eyes widened.

"Oh shit, mom is back ealier." whispered blonde, distancing hersefl from Mei.

"Mum? Welcome back, come in!" She said, trying to make her voice as normal as possible.

"Hi, I'm back, dinner will be done in 20 minutes"

"Ok, thanks" Smiled older girl.

"Are you ok? You look hot, don't you have a fever?"

"I-I'm fine, don't worry!"

"If you say so.. Then see you at the dinner." Said older women and left the room.

"Uff, that was clou-"

Before blonde could finish her sentence, Mei pushed her lightly on her back and let herself fall gently on her top, she crawled up on Yuzu, that her head was now laying over her chest, she held her stepsister's arm and snuggled against her a bit to make herself comfortable.

"E-eh, Mei?!"

"What? We have 20 minutes for your cuddling stuff, don't we?" Said younger girl, while intertwining their palms together. She found listening to Yuzu's heartbeat very pleasant.

"I think I'm starting to like it…"

**Well, that's all my friends, any reviews are appreciated. Please tell me if there are any mistakes in the story so I can improve it :)**


End file.
